pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorri Neilsen Glenn
Lorri Neilsen Glenn (born November 19, 1947) is a Canadian poet, ethnographer, and essayist.Search results = Lorri+Neilsen+Glenn+born, Google, Web, June 14, 2017. Life Born and raised on the Prairies, Neilsen Glenn moved to Nova Scotia in 1983. She teaches at Mount Saint Vincent University, and is a mentor in the University of King's College M.F.A. writing program, in Halifax.Lorri Neilsen Glenn, Writers' Federation of Nova Scotia. Web, May 28, 2013. Neilsen Glenn has taught writing (poetry, creative nonfiction/memoir) across Canada, as well as in Ireland, Australia, Chile, and Greece. She has worked extensively with writers in all walks of life since 1983. She is the author and editor of several books on literacy and ethnography, scholarly and freelance articles on women and literacy, and book reviews in national and international journals and newspapers. Her debut collection of poetry, All the Perfect Disguises, was published in 2003. In 2007, a chapbook, Saved String (Rubicon Press) and the collection Combustion were published. Neilsen Glenn published Lost Gospels in 2010. A collection of essays on poetry and loss, Threading Light, was published in 2011 by Hagios Press. The best-selling anthology of poetry and prose about mothers, Untying the Apron: Daughters Remember Mothers of the 1950s, was published in 2013 by Guernica Editions. Recognition Neilsen Glenn is the recipient of several awards for her scholarship. Her poetry has won or has been shortlisted for the National Magazine Awards, Short Grain Contest, CBC Literary Awards, Bliss Carmen Poetry Award, CV2 Poetry Contest, The Malahat Open Season Award, among others. Her creative nonfiction has won awards in Grain, Event Magazine, and Prairie Fire. She served as poet laureate of Halifax from 2005 to 2009. Publications Poetry *''All the Perfect Disguises''. Fredericton, NB: Broken Jaw Press, 2003. ISBN 1-55391-010-9 *''Saved String'' (chapbook). Edmonton, AB: Rubicon Press, 2007. ISBN 978-0-9781616-1-3 *''Combustion''. London, ON: Brick Books, 2007. ISBN 978-1-894078-55-9 *''Lost Gospels''. London, ON: Brick Books, 2010. ISBN: 1894078772 Non-fiction *''Literacy and Living: The literate lives of three adults''. Portsmouth, NH: Heinemann, 1989. ISBN 0-435-08493-3 *''A Stone In My Shoe: Teaching literacy in times of change''. Winnipeg, MB: Peguis Publishers, 1994. ISBN 1-895411-73-4 *''Knowing Her Place: Research literacies and feminist occasions''. Halifax, NS: Backalong Books and Caddo Gap Press, 1998. ISBN 894132-02-5. * Threading Light: Explorations in loss and poetry. Regina, SK: Hagios Press, 2011.Search results = au:Lorri Neilsen Glenn, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 26, 2014. Edited * Untying the Apron: Daughters remember mothers of the 1950's. Toronto: Guernica Editions, 2013 *''The Art of Writing Inquiry'' (edited by Lorri Neilsen, Ardra L. Cole, & J. Gary Knowles). Halifax, NS: Backalong Books / Centre for Arts-informed Research, 2001. ISBN 1-894132-06-8 * Provoked by Art: Theorizing arts-informed research (edited by Ardra L. Cole, Lorri Neilsen, J. Gary Knowles, & Teresa Luciani). Backalong Books, 2004.Books, CAIR for Arts-Informed Research, University of Toronto. Web, May 28, 2013. * The Art of Visual Inquiry (edited by J. Gary Knowles, Teresa C. Luciani, Ardra L. Cole & Lorri Neilsen). Backalong Books / Centre for Arts-informed Research, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Writers' Federation of Nova Scotia. See also *Nova Scotia poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"You Think of Meister Ekhart" *Lorri Neilsen Glenn profile & 3 poems at Connotation Press ;Audio / video *Lorri Neilsen Glenn at YouTube ;Books *Lorri Neilsen Glenn at Amazon.com ;About *Lorri Nielsen Glenn at the Writers Union of Canada *Lorri Nielsen Glenn at the Writers' Federation of Nova Scotia *Lorri Nielsen Glenn at St. Thomas University *Dr. Lorri Neilsen at Mount St. Vincent University *Lorri Neilsen Glenn Official website Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Nova Scotia poets